A New Dawn
by Kagome93
Summary: Chris Revelation Story, what if when Piper was pregnant, she and even the sisters didn't know that Chris was the baby? Now when a demon attacks and Piper almost gets killed, revelations are made. Summary sucks, its better than it sounds *puppy dog eyes*
1. Chapter 1

A New Dawn

Summary: Chris Revelation Story, what if when Piper was pregnant, she and even the sisters didn't know that Chris was the baby? Now when a demon attacks and Piper almost gets killed, revelations are made. Summary sucks but its better than it sounds *puppy dog eyes* please read it?

Xxxxxx

It was unusually quiet in the Halliwell manor. Paige and Phoebe were in the dining table waiting for their sister, who was unusually nervous. Oh she wasn't showing that she was nervous but seeing the amount of food she had made for only few of them, they could tell she was nervous. Paige and Phoebe both had came to visit their sister but when they saw the state she was in and how much food, they had looked at each other and decided to stay for a while. Both of them knew, if Piper was too nervous then she cook enormous foods.

After, finally placing the final dish, Piper sat down and started eating her breakfast. Paige and Phoebe stared

"What? Aren't you guys going to eat the food?" asked Piper confused, looking at her sisters who were staring at her.

"Sweetie, we are going too…but are you okay?" asked Phoebe

"I'm fine, why are you asking that?" asked Piper, pretending to be fine and was confused why her sisters were acting like that

"Well, have you looked at the amount of food you made just for you? I mean you didn't know we were dropping by…" said Paige but Phoebe kicked her under the table for being insensitive

Piper looked at them but then looked down

"Well, not really nervous that much but…I've been feeling restless somewhat for few days so which is why I've cooking" said Piper

"Wait why are you feeling restless?" asked Paige, now slightly worried about her eldest sister

"Im still not sure…" said Piper

Just then blur orbs appeared and it formed into Chris

Chris was slightly shocked when he saw all three off them sitting in a table. He was thinking he would have had to drag both Phoebe and Paige here. After moving out, the sisters were hardly ever together in same room, but they seemed to be eating Piper's very large breakfast. At this he was slightly confused

Obviously his mom was worried or nervous about something otherwise she wouldn't cook much. Out of Wyatt and Melinda, he was also the one who got mom's cooking gene. Wyatt and Melinda were a lost cause when it came to cooking. So he also cooked when he was nervous or stressed.

"Uh…Im kinda glad you guys are here, we need to hunt a demon" said Chris, feeling slightly uncomfortable in interrupting their breakfast

"Oh no mister, we ain't going to vanquish demons so early in the morning" said Paige shaking her hand

Phoebe saw Chris looking at them uncomfortably and wanted to help him but before she could say a word, Piper opened her mouth and Phoebe cringed thinking again that Piper would shout at Chris.

"Sit down and eat" said Piper, setting another seat for Chris

At this all, Paige, Phoebe and Chris's jaw fell

"Wha-what?" asked Chris confused at the past version of his mother's civil behaviour.

"Sit down and eat, then maybe we will go on the vanquishing. I made enough food to feed and army and need more people to eat it so sit and eat!" said Piper pointing at the seat next to Phoebe

Chris blinked twice before he took the seat and Piper also served him with the giant breakfast; consisting of sausages, bacon, pancakes, omelette, fried egg and etc

Chris stared but then he started eating it anyway. Beside he must admit, he had been so far living on fast food, to have real food, not to mention his mom's food was a blessing

Piper sighed slightly as she watched Chris eat. She had come into a truce with herself to help Chris and go easy on him. After she got over the suspicion few days ago, she had finally started noticing all the goods he had done, which had slightly caused her maternal instincts to wake up. Because she had then realized that he was only 20 years old, still a kid and she had also started to notice his dark circles and malnourishment.

So she had decided few days ago she would feed him up and also had decided to talk with her sisters so she can invite Chris to move in the manor. This way she can easily feed him and he gets to do what he likes; protecting Wyatt and looking through the Book of Shadows for demons that might turn Wyatt evil.

Surprisingly in only 5 minutes, Chris had wiped the plate clean, which showed Piper just how hungry the boy was.

"Um…thanks" said Chris and Piper nodded at his word

Paige and Phoebe on the other hand were shell shocked and their jaw was on the floor at Piper's behaviour but a smile broke out at Phoebe's face. She had always had a soft spot for the young witchlighter and seeing as finally her sister accepted Chris, she felt really happy at last.

"Can we please go on the vanquish? I don't want to ruin the mood but I think he is the one who turns Wyatt?" said Chris

At this Piper rolled her eyes, but before Paige could complain, Piper spoke up

"Fine, but after that you are staying for lunch and we need to talk" said Piper

This caused Paige and Phoebe to be shocked again but they pulled it up.

Confused, Chris nodded and just as he was about to orb the sisters away to take them to underworld…suddenly 10 demons shimmered in…

"Oh crap!" said Phoebe and when the demons send a fireball at her, she levitated up

"What kind of demons are they?" asked Piper as she dodged and kept blowing them up

"Im not sure…" replied Chris, as he telekinetically flung them away from Piper, and she blew them. They both future son and mother worked in perfect sync.

"Fireball" shouted Paige and telekinetically orbed them to the demons, destroying them. She was so busy firing at the demons infront of her, she didn't see the demon behind her until she felt something hit her head and she heard glass shattering. She then tried to orb away but she couldn't and then she felt a demon holding her

"Paige!" shouted Phoebe and tried to help her youngest sister but a demon caught her and held her arms.

"Paige Phoebe! Damn it!" cursed Piper as she kept blowing up the demons who kept coming at her

Just then another demon looked at a demon and said something

"Get the whitelighter away from the eldest sister and kill her, she is the strongest" commanded one demon

Chris was too busy telekinetically moving the demons, to notice the fireball a demon send to his direction until it was too late and he was flung back. He stood up and before he could orb over to his mother, another demon shimmered in, threw a potion at him and held him back. Chris tried to orb but he couldn't

"You are so going to pay to play this stupid game!" growled Piper but suddenly as she tried to blow up the 7 demons infront of her, to her shock they didn't blow up. When she tried freezing them, they still didn't freeze

"What the…"

"We came prepared against your powers witch, your active powers are useless to us and after we kill you, the Charmed ones will be destroyed and your sisters will be useless…" said the demons and all of them threw fireballs are her…

"No!" screamed Chris as all of it seemed like a horrible déjà vu of the time his mother died in his time.

Piper's eyes went wide and she held her hands out in defence, knowing she was going to die but suddenly, to everyone's shock all the fireballs telekinetically flung back and burned the walls.

Phoebe looked relieved to see her sister didn't die but was confused on how Piper gained the power of telekinesis, yet thankful. Piper on the other hands kept staring at her hands

'_How the hell do I have telekinesis?' _thought Piper extremely confused but before she could understand, the demons send fireballs again, seeing her distracted, this time when Piper looked up, her eyes went up and suddenly she levitated 4 feet up in the air, and the fireballs ended up in the walls behind Piper

At this, Phoebe went in shock, how did her sister get her power to levitate

'_Did the demons accidentally swap our powers, accidentally giving Piper mine and Paige's power?' _thought Phoebe, she tried to levitate slightly without the demon who was holding her noticing, because he had a tight grip on her, and she levitated

'_Then how did Piper gain it?' _thought Phoebe, not understanding at all, but none the less glad her sister was surviving it without her and Paige's help

Piper came down and was confused, but then the demons attacked her again

She dodged and looked at them angrily

"Oh for the love of god, seriously!" Piper growled and flicked her hand, hoping it might blow them up but to her shock as soon as she flicked her hands, and instead of blowing them up, electricity came out of her hands and electrocuted all of the demons, until they exploded. Another demon which had shimmered out in time, shimmered behind Piper and took an aim at her distracted but as soon as he tried to touch her, blue shield surrounded her and when he touched the shield, he screamed and exploded. After the demon was vanquished by the shield, the shield went down…

And silence held in the house

Phoebe and Paige were staring at Piper like she had grown another head. How did she gain 4 powers, two of which they both held and two random ones?

"Piper, how what?" mumbled Paige confused

Meanwhile Chris on the other hand was frozen in shock. He knew that it wasn't his mom's powers but the one inside her. What freaked him out was that his mini version used his power from the womb, being 4 days old. Mom had often told him about Wyatt using his powers from womb but she told him he didn't. Then why did mini him use his powers from the womb. Not to mention powers he didn't have! Telekinesis he understood, he had that power since it was the only active power he had but Levitation and Electrokinesis? Where did those come from, he didn't have that or did he?

'_Wait Electrokinesis is elder's power…that means…' _and Chris understood what happened

In the original timeline, the one he grew up in, Leo was still a whitelighter when he was conceived but in this timeline he made his dad an elder early and so his mini self ended up being half elder.

'_Which explains why mini me has more powers than I had or have…does that mean I have those powers too…?' thought Chris_

Just then he remembered, when he had came back, after almost being dead by the fact that he wasn't being conceived, he remembered feeling more stronger than before

'_But I thought that was just a feeling after almost fading away…have I really gained more powers seeing mini is half elder?' _thought Chris and when he looked down and noticed electricity flickering in his hands, he realized it had indeed happened

'_I'll have to go, practice and check what powers have I gained after this mess is sorted…' _thought Chris and made a decision

"Im not sure…" said Piper as she still looked at her hands

"Maybe the elders gave it to you temporarily so you could defend yourself?" suggested Paige "Try again"

Piper flicked her hands and suddenly electricity destroyed a vase and a light bulb exploded

"Guess not, but my actual powers are working" said Piper

"But I don't get it, where did they come from? They aren't your powers…" said Phoebe

"She is right they aren't your powers" said Chris finally spoke up

"Whose are they then?" asked Paige

"They are your son's" said Chris, now nervously shifting his feet

"Wyatt lend me his powers?" asked Piper shocked

"No…the son you are currently pregnant with…"

"…"


	2. Chapter 2

Charmedfam: Glad ya liked it!

peppymint: I know, the people in the show did a slap dash job. As if it isn't a big deal sheesh

Lily887787: The reason Piper doesn't know is because the Courtship of Wyatt's Father happened 4 days ago so baby Chris is 4 days old. Its too soon for Piper too know

EOBonesnBoothJateAddexGiRl: I know! He is half elder, one of a kind but yet the made him inferior to Wyatt. It made me really mad, they only gave him only ONE active power. Seriously?

crlncyln: Thanks

lizardmomma: Glad you liked it!

MileyPiperHopeHalliwell: Aw thanks!

quoththeraven5: Thanks for reading!

Chris's powers: Telekinesis, Astral Projection (but he can use active powers in astral form), Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Levitation, Premonitions, Telekinetic Orbs, Telepathy, Control over all Main Elements), Aura View, Psychometry, Mind Control, Empathy. Orbing, Shield, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Electrokinesis, Thermokinesis.

Molecular Structure Manipulation: Controlling and manipulating anything that is made of molecules. Since everything is made of molecules controlling and manipulating everything. For example, if a vase or furniture is broken then by manipulating the structure Chris can make it whole again. Also by manipulating his own molecular structure and anyone else he is holding, he can make himself and the person they are holding, transparent/go thru.

Chapter 3

"My what?" screeched Piper and suddenly electricity shot out of Piper's hand and blew up a vase

"Whoa calm down" said Phoebe then looked at Chris

"Her what?" screamed Phoebe and Paige

"Her son, that she is pregnant with…" said Chris again, feeling like a broken record but knew how shocking it was for his mom and his aunts

"But but that's impossible! How? Wha?" stuttered Piper confused

"I'm pretty sure you know how, 4 days ago astral plane…" said Chris, still grossed out by the fact that he knew where he was conceived and when he was conceived. He shivered in disgust

'_That is so gonna scar me for life…' _thought Chris shuddering

At this Piper became still and her eyes went as wide as saucers. This perked up Paige and Phoebe

"Whoa! What happened at the astral plane?" asked Paige and at this Phoebe rolled her eyes

"Obviously we know what happened at the plane, whose the father? Are we really having another nephew…?" asked Phoebe, perked up at the fact that they were going to have another baby in the house.

She always wanted Wyatt to have another playmate and with the chances of her and Paige ever getting married so less, she was afraid Wyatt will never have one. But now it was coming true. Wyatt would have a little brother!

"Is it Greg?" asked Paige frowning at that, she had nothing against Greg but she liked Piper with Leo. They were her ideal couple and she was hoping they would get back together

"Leo…" whispered Piper and sat down, still in shock at the fact she was going to have another little baby

"Leo's the father! Are you guys together again?" asked Phoebe, her eyes sparkling

"I thought I did but apparently not since he went up there as soon as they called…" said Piper

"Aww Sweetie…" whispered Phoebe and sat next to her pregnant sister when Paige looked at Chris

"Wait a minute, she's been pregnant for 4 days, how'd you know? And on top of that how do you know that it's a boy…" asked Paige suspicious

"Future boy remember, I kind of know almost everything that is going to happen…" said Chris, hoping he could get out of this conversation without revealing his identity.

"Wait…is that why you wanted me to get clams and feed them to Piper and Leo. So their second son could be born…?" asked Phoebe, remembering their Whitelighter's odd request of that but never thought much of it.

"Wait…WHAT!" appalled at the fact that Chris was going to use an aphrodisiac on her and Leo

"Why would you do that?" asked Paige, now curious

"Well the thing is, me being in the past changed some things and your second son almost ended up being erased from the existence…" whispered Chris uncomfortably

At this Phoebe, Paige's eyes went wide and Piper put a protective hand on her stomach, which Chris noticed and smiled. He was worried his mom might think he was an accident or a burden now considering the circumstances.

"You almost erased our second nephew from existence!" said Paige, he eyes wide open

"I didn't mean too okay! Which is why I was trying to fix it!" said Chris, defensively

'_Great, I was doing just fine, I finally gained their trust and now this will totally ruin everything. No doubt mom will kick me out again…' _thought Chris, slightly hurt and awaiting to hear his mother's shouting when Piper looked at him

Just as Paige was about to yell at Chris, Piper spoke

"Is he good…?" asked Piper looking at Chris

At this Chris was surprised, apparently he wasn't the only one as Phoebe and Paige looked surprised too

"What?"

"My second son is he good or is he evil like…Wyatt? Is be even alive or did Wyatt…" asked Piper, dreading to finish the question

"What? No! He is good, very good…he is actually the leader of the resistant against Wyatt…and he is very much alive" said Chris, slightly surprised by her concerns for mini me

'_Then again don't know why I'm surprised, she is mom…'_

"So it wasn't my fault and my parenting skills that caused Wyatt to be evil since his little brother turns out good?" asked Piper, seeming to realize something

"Of course not! You're a great mother!" said Chris; angry at the fact his mother thinks she is a terrible mother

"How do you know that?" asked Phoebe, slightly suspicious

'_Do we know Chris in the future?' _thought Phoebe

"Because I was in the resistant too and since he is the leader of the resistant, I know him and he says you are the best mother. He is also the best fighter in the resistant" said Chris, hoping they would believe that and not question how he knows that Piper is a great mother

At this Piper smiled proudly, looking at her stomach and Chris smiled at that

"Probably extremely powerful too, 4 days old and already vanquished 8 demons!" said Paige smiling "Wyatt will have an equally powerful little brother or this little one might be even stronger than Wyatt. I mean you started channelling Wyatt's power when you were 5 months along! This little guy over here did it in being 4 days old" gushed Paige

"I cant believe it! We're gonna have another baby! I cant wait to go shopping!" said Phoebe squealing and Chris slightly winced at his aunts tone

Just then blue orbs appeared and it formed into Leo. Chris was actually surprised to see the return of his father

"Piper are you alright? I heard from the elders that 8 or 10 demons came to attack you!" asked Leo frantically at Piper

Piper looked surprised but smiled slightly

"Oh they certainly aimed at Piper alright and right now you probably would have seen her up there but luckily her son vanquished them" said Paige

"Wyatt vanquished them?" asked Leo surprised and shocked

"No…! Your other son!" said Phoebe, when she saw that Piper wasn't answering

"What?" before Leo could question even more at that statement, suddenly a demon shimmered in and aimed for Piper

"Piper!" shouted Leo and Chris shouted in fear

Piper telekinetically flung it back

"Geez what is this, kill the charmed ones day?" asked Piper annoyed and flicked her hands, to blow them up but electricity shot out of her hands and vanquished the demon.

To say shocked would be an understatement for Leo Wyatt as he saw his wife Electrokinesis.

"What the…Piper, how did you use Electrokinesis? That is an elder power, only elders have it, no other witch or warlock has that power…?" asked Leo, shocked

"Like we were saying, that power isn't hers but her sons!" said Phoebe

"But Wyatt is half whitelighter not half elder?" asked Leo even more confused

"No the son she is currently pregnant with!" said Chris rolling his eyes

'_Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt, its like the son rise and sets at Wyatt for him…I bed his gonna treat mini me the same way he treated me and favour Wyatt more again…' _thought Chris bitterly

As soon as Chris's words registered in his head, Leo's eyes went wide and he stared at Chris

"What did you say…?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I said that you are going to have a second son, Piper is pregnant, man you're slow" said Chris shaking his head

"No! What did you think about the sun rising and setting at Wyatt? And what do you mean by someone treating mini you horrible and favouring Wyatt?" asked Leo confused

Chris eyes went wide

'_Shit! I forgot elders can read minds and I forgot he also gained the power after he became one…' _thought Chris panicked

When Leo raised his eyebrows at Chris, Chris immediately blocked his thoughts and at this Leo looked at him

"What! Dude I don't want you to know my thoughts! Their private!" said Chris, rolling his eyes

'_Besides, it will give away hell a lot about the future…' _thought Chris and this time when he saw Leo gave no reaction, he sighed in relief, his mind block worked

"What did you mean my favouring Wyatt?" asked Leo confused, not angry for once, just confused. Few days ago he had decided to call a silent truce with Chris. He had seen from up there how much effort Chris had actually put in to protect Wyatt. Being there and being an eye up there gave him an eye opener on how blind he was. He was so jealous at the fact that Chris took his place and so suspicious, he had never took notice of all the good he did. So he had silently decided to take a truce and not treat Chris badly anymore

'_After all he is a kid, he is half witch, half whitelighter, that means he is the age he appears…he is just a 20 year old kid who has a huge responsibility…' thought Leo_

Shaking his head, he came back to the present

Chris was slightly surprised at Leo, he was expecting another round of fight, expecting Leo to accuse him of being evil but Leo just looked genuinely confused and he could even feel confusion coming from him (empathy was apparently on of his new found power that his mini self gained recently). Not an ounce of anger or suspicion

'_Well what do you know…' _thought Chris but decided to answer some of his question, or he might lose this miracle peace he seemed to have gained

"I was thinking about my dad, should have been recently conceived in this time…and I was thinking about the fact that my dad always behaved like I never existed…" said Chris, which was true

Piper's eyes went wide in horror. How could a father pretend like his son never existed? That's unthinkable

"What about the Wyatt comment?" asked Leo

"My dad's a whitelighter, everyone knows of Wyatt and his powers…my dad cared more about Wyatt than _me _because I wasn't that powerful" which was true, his dad mostly paid more attention to Wyatt because Wyatt was oh so powerful and needed training. He hadn't been strong so his father thought he never needed that much attention.

At this Leo's eyes went wide in shock and Piper, Phoebe and Paige gasped at that

"That's ridiculous! How can a father treat any son like that!" said Leo disgusted

And Chris scoffed at the irony…but this Leo was slightly different somehow, maybe…things could be different for mini him this time around?

'_No, he will become who he is in my time, nothing will change' _thought Chris bitterly

"Wow, at least Leo won't treat you guys second son that way" commented Phoebe and Chris almost chocked

At this Leo snapped his head at Piper, Phoebe and Paige

"Second son? Piper is really pregnant with…my son?" asked Leo, having remembered the big bomb that he forgot after hearing Chris's thoughts

"Yes, blessed one, your gonna be daddio again!" said Paige, which earned her glares from Phoebe and Piper

"Wow…this is big…" said Leo sitting down in a couch

"Tell me about it, I just found out about it 10 minutes ago…" said Piper, but a smile was still in her face and she held a protective hand over her stomach, which caused Chris to smile again

"Wait? How did you find out so soon? It was only 4 days ago? And how do you know it's a boy?" asked Leo confused

"Think hard daddio, who here has full to knowledge of the future?" asked Paige

Leo then looked at Chris

"You told them about our…second son?" asked Leo, still slightly surprised at the fact that he was going to be a dad again

Chris opened his mouth to answer but Phoebe beat him to it

"He didn't have any choice, our little nephew in there showed his power and vanquished 8 demons which compelled Chrissy over here to tell us that those powers weren't Piper's but her unborn, 4 days old son" gushed Phoebe excitedly

"Our 4 days old son vanquished 8 demons?" asked Leo raising his eyebrows, shocked

"Yep!" said Paige

"Wow" exclaimed Leo amazed and then looked at Chris "Do you know our son's name?" asked Leo and at this Chris tensed

"Yes, tell us what his name?" asked Piper and then Chris stares at them

"Uh…I cant tell…future cones-" but before Chris could finish, Paige interrupted

"Oh puh-lease if you say future consequences one more time, I will throw a gasket seriously, what harm can knowing our nephews name do?" asked Paige, rolling her eyes

Chris looked panicked, as he looked around at them

"Seriously, what is our son's name?" asked Leo

Chris stared at Leo for few minutes before he said it

"He is named after your father" said Chris to Leo and orbed away

Leo smiled but then he froze

"Leo what's wrong? What is your dad's name? Come on! Tell us our future son's name?" asked Piper impatient

Leo, who looked pale white now, paler than Edward Cullen, looked at Piper.

"Piper…my dad's name was Christopher Perry Wyatt…."

Xxxxxxxxx

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Yes, I dropped the horrible big bomb. By the way hope you enjoyed, please leave reviews guys, the lurker readers also please read reviews. Seeing how much reviews I get makes me more happy to update! **


	4. Chapter 4

"What!" surprisingly, it was Phoebe that screeched, while Piper looked shocked. Paige on the other hand did not look affected at all

"Wow what a coincidence, your dad's name is same as Chris's" said Paige

Which caused her to receive blank looks from; Piper, Phoebe and even shell shocked Leo.

"What?" asked Paige

"Paige, he said that our new nephew will be named about Leo's dad" said Phoebe, explaining it to her little sister because she knew Piper and Leo were too shocked to speak.

"So…" said Paige, still not getting it until it finally got it "Oh! Oh my god, future boy is our nephew! Wow…"

"Yeah that's pretty mind blowing…" said Phoebe

Phoebe looked at her sister and at her ex brother in law to see how they were fairing.

"I don't believe it…" whispered Piper

Phoebe was surprised but tried to make her understand

"Piper I don't think he would lie about something like that, I know you don't like him but I think he is your son" said Phoebe

At Phoebe's words, Piper looked appalled

"No I believe that he isn't lying, and who said I don't like him. I was going to ask him over lunch to move in before this!" said Piper

Phoebe was surprised at her revelation, as was Paige but Phoebe then calmed down, knowing her misconception had angered her sister.

"What don't you believe then, sweetie?" asked Phoebe

"I don't believe how I became such a horrible mother…" said Piper, in a slightly broken voice

"What! What do you mean by that? Chris just said you're a wonderful mother" said Paige

"No, I am not, a wonderful mother wont shout at her son, won't tell they don't belong here or throw them out of the house!" shouted Piper, finally letting it out what was building up in her mind since Chris's declaration

"Oh sweetie, you didn't know at the time…" said Phoebe trying to comfort her distressed sister

"But I should have! What kind of horrible mother am I not to recognise her son? Besides that still didn't give me any right to treat _any_one's son like that!" said Piper

"But you said you were going to call a truce" said Paige trying to comfort her

"Oh god…I am the horrible father" whispered Leo

Phoebe now looked at Leo, who was still so pale he looked like he could give The Cullens a run for money, was still standing

"What do you mean Leo? I am sure you treated Chris nicely in his time. It's just in this time it went wrong and today you were treating him nicely" said Phoebe

"No…didn't you hear, he said his dad favoured Wyatt over him, for some reason I favoured Wyatt over Chris…my son hates me for that" said Leo, almost whispering

"Maybe we should call Chris…" suggested Paige but Phoebe immediately looked up at that

"No we shouldn't!" said Phoebe shaking her head and at this Piper whipped up her head

"Why? Why can't I call my son?" asked Piper, slightly getting angry

"Piper, he just revealed his biggest secret that he obviously wanted to hide, I think we need to give him space for breathing. Not to mention I think we need room too to pull ourselves together" said Phoebe

Piper and Leo, at that, looked like they wanted to argue for that, but then decided against it. They knew they had to pull themselves together before they confronted their…son

xxxxxxxx

**P3**

Orbs dissipated and it formed into Chris.

Chris on the other hand also looked as pale as his dad.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did I freaking open my mouth! What the hell possessed me to practically reveal my identity indirectly! What the hell is wrong with me!'_

'_**Then again, maybe they wont notice the coincidence of the name…'**_ he hoped, but even he knew his parents and aunts weren't that stupid

He didn't know what possessed him to reveal his identity. Six months, six whole months he kept it a secret, six months everything was going right, finally right and he opened his big fat mouth and ruined it. Why?

But a little part of him knew why he did it. He wanted his parent's love that he doesn't get it in his time anymore. Seeing them happy over his mini version made him hopeful for it, but he knew that will never happen

'_Not to mention I shouldn't have been so emotional, now because of my stupid emotions, I ruined the past!' _

"So stupid!" growled Chris and suddenly a vase nearby exploded and electricity shot out of his hand and destroyed another vase

Chris, then decided to bring his emotions under control, other wise because of his new found powers, he might destroy his mother's club room.

Chris then started to look through his bag pack that he brought with him from the future. Looking through it, he found a potion that he had brought from the future.

His hands shaking, he looked at it

'_Memory Potion' _labelled


	5. Author's Note

Powers

Someone asked me powers of Wyatt so heres a list of powers for both of the brothers

**Chris's** powers: **Telekinesis, Astral Projection (but he can use active powers in astral form), Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Structure Manipulation, Levitation, Premonitions, Telekinetic Orbs, Telepathy, Control over all Main Elements), Aura View, Psychometry, Mind Control, Empathy. Orbing, Shield, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Electrokinesis, Thermokinesis, Molecular Acceleration, Invisibility**

**Good Wyatt's **Powers: **Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Freezing, Molecular Combustion, Levitation, Premonitions, Telekinetic Orbs, Empathy, Telepathy, Psychometry, Geokinesis, Aura View, Molecular Acceleration, Orbing, Shield, Healing, Sensing, Glamouring, Thermokinesis**

**Wyatt and Chris** are pretty much equally powerful except Chris having 2 or more extra powers because of being Half Elder

The reason Baby Chris's powers are channeling through Piper so early is because since he is Half Elder, his powers are more enhanced than Wyatt's was as he is Half Elder. So Chris's whitelighting powers might be stronger than Wyatts as Wyatt is only half whitelighter and Chris is half elder. But in total they'll be equally power except Chris having few extra because of his Elder side

I just put it up to clear confusion, the next chapter will be up soon in few days


	6. Chapter 6

"Chris! Chris! Damn it Leo! Its been hours! Why hasn't he come yet? Does he hate us so much?" said Piper, not wanting to believe that their future son hated them so much

'_But did we give him any choice? I treated him horribly before. Oh god I shouted and threw my own son out of the house! Told him he wasn't family…' _thought Piper shocked and all the things she had done to him, sinking in, in her head, which fuelled her anger and sadness.

Leo was in the same shape, even more as he had hit his own son. Paige was shocked but Phoebe was feeling overwhelmed and getting a killer headache from the emotions she was feeling from Leo and Piper

"Piper, Leo, guys being sad and thinking about the past wont help, we must do something" said Paige, looking around "And Piper, please relax, pacing up and down wont bring him back" said Paige to her older sister who was worriedly walking up and down

Piper suddenly stopped walking and stood still, which caused Leo, Paige and Piper to looked at her

"Piper?" asked Paige tentatively; afraid she had said something to make her sister mad. She knew how protective Piper was and how sensitive she was to her children, well a child and the future boy and unborn baby.

"You are right, pacing won't do any help" said Piper nodding and took a knife

And this Leo, Phoebe and Paige became alarmed

"NO! Piper killing yourself wont do anything, instead it will kill baby Chris!" said Paige dramatically

At this Phoebe, Leo and Piper stared at Paige

"What no, I am not going to do that! That's ridiculous, I was going to use a blood to blood spell to get Chris here" said Piper

At this Paige and Phoebe's eyes went wide

"What! Are you sure? I don't think Chris will appreciate you summoning him Piper…" trailed Phoebe

"I don't care, he is my son, his been gone for hours and I am not taking any chances" said Piper sternly as she opened the Book of Shadows

"Leo! Make her understand" said Paige looking at her brother in law

Leo on the other hand looked at Piper and nodded

"I agree with Piper, it's been too long, we are summoning him" said Leo

"Ugh! Parents are so over protective" said Paige

"When you have kids, I am going to repeat those exact words to you and see what you feel and say then" said Piper looking at Paige and then took the knife, and slide her finger as the blood dropped

"_Blood to Blood, I call thee, blood to blood, return to me" _said Piper

She then looked up at her sister

"A little help? I alone don't have the power to summon, not to mention this blood loss won't be good for baby Chris" said Piper

Immediately concerned about the well being of the grown up version of their nephew and the unborn one, Phoebe and Paige stood next to Piper and cut their fingers too

"_Blood to blood, I call thee, blood to blood, return to me" _chanted all three of them

Three of them saying the spell worked as suddenly air shimmered and Chris appeared, but he was unconscious and covered in blood

"Oh my god Chris!" shouted Piper, Paige and Phoebe

Paige and Phoebe were frozen but Piper immediately ran to him

"Leo! Heal now!" shouted Piper, but she didn't have too as Leo had ran with Piper too instantly and held out his hands to heal his newly discovered son

It too time, but the golden glow started covering Chris and all the gashes healed

After 5 minutes Chris groaned and woke up, confused as he saw the faces of his aunts and his parents hovering over him worriedly. Last he remembered, he was in underworld hunting demons. He had gone there to vent out his anger and stress. Unfortunately, since all his new powers were new he forgot he even had them and only used his telekinesis to fight the demons.

'_Awesome really, I finally get more active powers that I was moaning about and now when I hat them, I even forgot I had them!'_

Even with that it was working but then one coward had stroke him from behind and then he only remembered pain and darkness.

"How did I get here?" asked Chris disoriented

"We used a Blood to Blood spell to summon you, we were worried. Leo healed you" said Piper looking at Chris

"Uh thanks" said Chris, still not sure how to act "I'll uh leave now" said Chris and turned to leave but Piper spoke up

"Chris! Young man you are not leaving until we talk…about why you were drenched in _blood_ and about the truth of your identity" said Piper, in a calm voice

Chris froze, because it was eerie how this Piper's voice and words were exactly of his mothers. Oh they were the same person, but this Piper was young and did not have him yet. Now that she was acting like her, it was getting very hard to distinguish between his mother and this younger version of his mother. This hurt because it reminded him of his dead mother.

He turned and looked at them

"Okay…"

Xxxxxx

**By the way I poll, I was thinking of maybe bringing another person from the future. So here it goes, who should come**

**Evil Wyatt**

**Chris and Wyatt from Changed Future**

**Evil Wyatt and Good Chris and Wyatt from Changed Future**

**No one at all, just carry on like this.**

**So what? Please let me know what you guys want.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Explain!" said Piper strictly, the sight of her son drenched in blood was the tip of the ice berg. She may have found out that he was hers just few hours ago and the fact that he was technically 4 days old, but her instincts had kicked in for good.

"Which one?" asked Chris timidly, he knew that tone, before Wyatt had turned evil, he was surprisingly the 'good' one and Chris was more mischievous when it came so he had received a lot of lectures for his pranks and mischievousness, more than Wyatt as he at the time never showed any signs of being evil. It was actually when Wyatt was 16, and after his own 14th birthday, after 'The Event' did Wyatt become evil. He may had received more lectures than Wyatt but his mother loved him a lot too. His mom loved him and Wyatt equally, treated them equally unlike his dad of his time…

"Explain about your condition first" said Leo, he wanted to know too why he was in such a dire shape

"Well, I kind of went to underworld to vanquish some of the demons I had in my list of suspects who could turn Wyatt…" trailed Chris looking down, this version of his mom may be younger but she was still as scary as his mother was. Leo was the one who surprised him, a lot, the Leo of his time wasn't around for him at all practically, so Leo never 'disciplined' him or ever lectured him. However, seeing this Leo looking at him actually like a parent was a new thing for him.

'_Could things actually be more different this time around? I know I want Wyatt to be good but I never thought other things could effectively change too' thought _Chris as he sighed

Suddenly he was startled out of his thoughts by an angry hiss

"You went to Underworld…to vanquish upper level demons, all by yourself!" shouted Piper, almost hissing each word. Oh she had seen his list, it was filled with all of Upper Level Demons, she had remembered it because Two days ago Chris and shoved that list to her and her sisters but at the time they were too tired and couldn't be bothered going on the hunt. To think that her son would go and vanquish upper level demons was terrifying, not to mention his condition. God, if they hadn't summoned him, he would have bled to death! How could he be so reckless!

Piper was seething and Leo wasn't fairing either, his face was shocked and slightly anger started creeping in, in finding out what Chris was doing. Not angry at him, but angry at the fact that he had been risking his life like that.

Paige and Phoebe, who had been frozen, shook out of it and looked at Chris

"Chris! How could you go there alone?" asked Paige incredulously

"Well someone had too, time isn't exactly waiting…" said Chris defensively

'_And I was mad that I revealed my secret to you and so wanted to blow of some steam…' _thought Chris, but didn't dare say that outloud, for that would have been the tip of ice berg for his mother and father.

"But alone? Are you insane! You didn't have the Power of Three! You only had the power of 1? Half the demons need the Power of Three for vanquishing" said Leo

"I know that, I am not stupid you know, besides it isn't the first time I have done this either" said Chris exasperated

"What do you mean by that?" asked Piper, her voice scarily calm

"I've been doing it for a while when you guys didn't want to go on a vanquish" said Chris shrugging

"WHAT?" this time it was Paige who shouted this

"All this time, you alone vanquished demons, risked your life to vanquish demons who need the Charmed magic to be vanquished? This is a daily occurrence? Are you insane?" asked Piper, angry again

"Yes…besides whether I risked my life or accidentally died, wouldn't have exactly mattered to you before anyway, why should it now?" asked Chris defensively

He knew it was a low blow but he didn't want forced love. Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige of this time didn't like him, that was obvious, but suddenly liking him because he was blood, he didn't like that either, he didn't want forced, pity love.

Piper and Leo froze at this and Chris got ready to orb out when Piper spoke out, her voice calmer

"That's not true" she said in such a calm voice that even shocked Phoebe

"That's true, you hate me, I can take a hint" said Chris, rolling his eyes, heck if they hadn't found out he was there to be son and nephew they would be still hating him

"It may have been few months ago, but now it isn't. You know that, in fact I had been meaning to ask you to move in with me this morning before all this began, before I had even known you were my son, so don't give me that young man" said Piper

Chris froze at that words, he knew that Piper had been treating him civilly but he never thought she would have offered to let him move in before finding out about his origin. He wanted to deny and say she was lying, but he knew his mother would never lie, not about things like this anyway.

"I don't dislike you, not anymore anyway, I had been observing you and I decided to trust you before all this Chris, finding out that you are my and Piper's son, might have been shocking at first, and it will take some time to get used to it but I love you for sure" said Leo

"If you had told your identity to us before, then yes it might have been quicker but we don't hate you, we care for you, you know, before you revealed you identity" said Phoebe

"If you think, this is forced love, and then it is not" said Piper, saying the final word

Chris was surprised and was speechless before he sighed

"So now, the million dollar question…why didn't you tell us about you in the first place?" asked Piper


	8. Chapter 8

"Exactly why I always said, future consequences, if I had told you who I was then, it would have changed the future too much" said Chris

"But didn't you come in this time to change the future in the first place?" said Piper looking at Chris

"That's different, I only came to change one single thing, if I told you about myself then…it would have changed too much and I don't want to make the future more worse" said Chris

"Wait, were you actually planning on changing the future and going back to the future without telling us your identity?" asked Phoebe

When Chris nodded, Phoebe looked back surprised

"Seriously? If you had gone back without telling us, if mini you had been born, he could have been named Perseus or even Percival Halliwell since the name Chris would not have come to our mind" said Paige, trying to lighten up the situation

At this, Piper, Phoebe and Leo blinked at that. Chris looked at his aunt before smiling, he knew what his Aunt Paige was trying to do and he appreciated that

"Well, in that case, I would have changed my name to Chris when I would have gone back in my time" said Chris smiling

"Besides, I would have never named any of my children Perseus or Percival, I wouldn't want to torture him" said Piper smiling

"What? Percival and Perseus are good names" said Paige

"What? It is not Paige, I think naming a child Percival or Perseus might actually qualify as child abuse" said Phoebe joking

"Oh hush" said Paige

Leo smiled at the light mood that seemed to take place but then looked at Chris. He remembered all the times he had threatened Chris to recycle his soul and how he had treated him inValhalla.

He wasn't proud of it, in fact he had realized months ago his treatment of Chris wasn't justified at all, but he didn't know how to make it up, now finding out that Chris was his own son and he had practically threatened and mistrusted his own son, that made him feel horrible and he knew he would have to gain Chris's forgiveness.

"Chris" called out Leo to get his attention

At which Chris looked at Leo

"Yeah" said Chris, his smile vanishing instantly, which Leo seemed to notice and that confused him

"Look, I am sorry on how I have been treating you for the last few months" said Leo

"Save it" said Chris

"What?" said Leo

"Just save it okay, I wasn't that surprised by that from you" said Chris

"What do you mean?" asked Leo

But Chris didn't say anything and instantly orbed out

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Phoebe

"Why did he orb out? Leo can you sense him?" asked Piper

"Yes I can, it is hard to sense him, I think he is trying to block me out, but I can sense the gist of him" said Leo

"Orb him back" said Piper

Leo was about to comply when Paige stopped him

"I wouldn't do that" said Paige

"Why?" asked Piper

"Piper, your son is 22 years old, he wouldn't exactly appreciate it if you bring him here against his wishes" said Paige

"But he-" Piper tried to speak

"Sweetie, I know you want to probably cuddle him but you know Chris, have known him for months, he is 22 year old, adult son of yours, the more you will try to hold onto him, the more you will push him away. Not to mention he is very independent has been on his own for months seeing as we haven't exactly been friendly or socialising with him, until now. To him it would seem like we care for him only because he is blood, even though that's not the case for us, it will feel like that for Chris" explained Paige

"I think I understand what she is trying to say Piper, you guys will have to give him his space, when he comes back, you three can have a talk but for now just leave him alone" said Phoebe

Piper sighed but then nodded; she knew they were telling the right thing

* * *

><p><strong><span>On top of Golden Gate Bridge<span>**

Chris sighed as he looked at the cars passing by from the top

He had made a big mess of thing; he was never supposed to let them know about his identity. It was because of future consequences but it was a small part of it, the reason he didn't want to tell him his identity was because he knew if they knew his identity he would break.

It took him years to compose himself, ever since he lost his mother and aunts in his 14th birthday, he had to make his own way and live on his own, take care of himself and toughen up to survive. Here, in a time where they are alive and well, the only way he could have composed and control himself was by pretending to be a stranger. Not to mention being a stranger meant he could control his temper around his absentee father, Leo.

He was only biological father, Leo never made any input in his childhood, his mother did but never Leo, because of which he had build up resentment. He found it easier to control his temper while acting as Chris Perry, the stranger but now he didn't have that mask to protect himself.

Thoughtfully, he looked at the memory potion he had brought from the future just for emergency

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

Piper was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard orbs forming. She turned around and was surprised to see it was Chris, who looked uncertain and nervous.

"Uh, hi" said Chris

Leo, having heard orbs, came in the kitchen too and stopped outside the door when he saw Chris

"We need to talk" said Leo

"I actually agree on that" said Chris

"Wait, what's that potion?" asked Piper noticing the potion in Chris's fist

Chris froze at that and then looked at Piper

"Chris?" asked Piper confused but then Chris decided to answer

"It's a memory potion, I brought it from the future for emergency" said Chris looking at Piper

"Memory potion, why would you need th-" stopped Piper in midway when she suddenly understood why Chris would want it

"You want to erase our memory! But why would you want to do that, surely us knowing your identity won't change the future for worse" said Leo shocked

"Leo, let it be" said Piper looking at Leo

At this Leo and Chris looked at Piper incredulously

"What?" stated both Leo and Chris simultaneously

"Let it be, if he wants to use the potion on us then let him" said Piper

"But why?" asked Leo

Piper then looked at Chris sadly

"Look Chris, I know you need your space, we didn't treat you well since you first came and suddenly you think because we know that you are our son, that is why we are treating you like this. I get it, I get that you probably are doubtful so if you want to use the potion on us then go ahead" said Piper

Chris looked surprised at this at Piper but then he looked at the floor

"Chris?" asked Piper when she saw he wasn't doing anything

"I can't" said Chris, he couldn't use the potion on them

Piper was surprised but smiled slightly at that

"I gotta go now, I need to list some more demons" said Chris looking away

"Wait, Chris, I know we are making you uncomfortable, but don't try to stay away from us? I won't try to control you, I know you don't want that, but still I can't say that I won't worry" said Piper

Chris eyes rose in surprise at that at got ready to orb out

"Chris, orb back for dinner" she said

Chris nodded after a while and then vanished in orbs

After he left Piper sighed and sat down, Leo looked at her at that

"I don't think he likes me Piper" said Leo, looking at Piper

"I know, I think it's probably because of how we've treated him for months, we've treated him horribly Leo, and it won't go away easily, it will take time and this is a start" said Piper

**FIN**


End file.
